1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an explosion-proof and flameproof ejection type safety surge-absorbing module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in order to prevent a surge (a pulse voltage or a pulse current) suddenly occurred in daily life from damaging electrical equipment, a surge absorber is normally provided in a circuit of an electrical appliance. In a conventional circuit, a thermal fuse is further added so that the surge absorber will cause an open circuit for protecting the equipment or surge absorber itself when a surge or a high temperature is detected.
Although the thermal fuse is capable of causing an open circuit in the circuit with a surge absorber, however, it may not take place in a short period of time the surge absorber to be overheated. Thus, the surge absorber could cause explosion or start a fire to damage the equipment. Thus, an improved surge absorber is needed.